legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmo the Seedrian
Cosmo is an alien like plant who exists in the Sonic Anime only universe. Despite this, she is quite popular and is notable for having a relationship with Tails. She is voiced by Amy Birnbaum Slade Strikes Back Cosmo also appeared in this story as an ally to M.O.D.A.B, and The Anime Empire against Slade and the Joker. She eventually joined with Boomer and his crew. At some point he and Cosmo were kidnapped by Slade and gave Boomer, his friends, Dib and M.O.D.A.B a phone call for them to stand down from Slade's plan or as he puts it "Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long". Dib, Boomer and the others go off to save Tails and Cosmo, After Slade puts them in a location, Bender confronts Slade about this as he told Slade not to harm M.O.D.A.B. Slade tells Bender that it was a loophole and that as long as he has them, Dib won't chase down him down or Bender by default even though they are the only ones who know of the allegiance. Angry, Bender demands Slade to tell him where they are. Slade tells Bender that they need to find purgatory as this is getting in their way, Before he shoots Slade, he gets a call from one of Boomer's friends. Tails is saved by the heroes and he continues to help him. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Cosmo had been murdered by Daleks. When the Master told Tails of this, Tails let his desire for Cosmo get the better of him and became Dark Tails. Later, Cosmo was revived on Cybertron with use of the Dragonballs. She was able to bring Tails to his senses and stayed with the Angels' team for the rest of the story. LOTM: The Angels Return When Angewomon and Myotismon sent out an S.O.S. for help retrieving Optimus Prime's memories, Tails was one of those who got the message. Cosmo insisted on accompanying him and Tails agreed, but he did some insisting of his own: that Cosmo stay near him. Gallery cosmo full view.PNG cosmo happy.JPG cosmo in despair.JPG cosmo in tears.JPG cosmo shocked.JPG cosmo sparkling.JPG 561.jpg Cosmo.png Sonic_X_Episode_64_-_A_Metarex_Melee-12-Screenshots-By-Mewkat14.PNG cosmo dance.png cosmo determined.jpg cosmo happy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Heroes Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Team heroes Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Green haired Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Sibling Category:Tails and Cosmo Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Aliens Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Amy Birnbaum